An Unexpected Gift
by Kikilia14
Summary: Gabrielle is given a gift by Cyrene to use in her relationship with Xena.  Find out how Xena reacts to the gift in this story.  This one shot is a re-write of "the Gift"...now with corrections and under a new pen-name.


All rights reserved. Permission is granted to copy for personal use  
>only. Any other use is prohibited. Permission for any other use must be<br>obtained by contacting Kikilia

This story is fiction and contains themes which some may consider to be  
>of an adult or offensive nature. If you are not an adult under the laws<br>of your state or country do not proceed further. This story is for  
>entertainment purposes only and may not represent the viewpoint of the<br>author or the electronic source. This story features F/F spanking, and references to a same sex relationship. If that's not you're thing consider yourself warned.

_This story has been re-written and re-posted under a new name. It was previously posted under Noriko- so if it looks familiar to you, it just might be._

Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, Amphipolis, Caesar, Britannia, Hope, the Amazon Nation, Solon and Illusia are owned by Universal Studios.

If you are under legal age in your state, go watch Xena on DVD!

*******XENA*****BARD*******XENA******BARD******

The Gift

Xena and Gabrielle had been traveling for days. They finally had reached Amphipolis and both had taken comfort in Cyrene's acceptance. Xena had finally told her mother everything... Caesar, Solon, Britannia, Hope and Illusia. Cyrene had listened and allowed her only daughter to talk it out. Not something the warrior found easy, and her mother knew this.

Gabrielle, too, had gone to Cyrene seeking advice. Hope. One small word, yet Gabrielle still needed to talk about it, about Illusia and how she and Xena had found each other again. Yet, Gabrielle confessed that they never really talked about Xena's attempt to kill her, how she had broken a long ago promise to her. About how Gabrielle still had a small want to make Xena know exactly how she felt during that drag behind a nameless Amazon's horse. How she felt as she and Xena drifted apart and Xena's dark side once again took control. Cyrene had offered words of encouragement, and had given Gabrielle a small gift. Something that they both thought would help Xena to fight before giving in to her old ways.

A gift that would help Gabrielle's desire to completely forgive the woman she loved for breaking that promise.

In their room that night, Gabrielle decided to push the issue and finally have the discussion that both so desperately needed, yet were afraid to have.

"Xena I know we went to Illusia and came to terms with our betrayals of one another. You finally got to seek Solon's forgiveness; we forgave each other for Chin, Dahok, and Ming Tien…." The woman trailed off as Xena finished taking off her boots before sitting on the bed next to her lover.

Xena put an arm around Gabrielle and kissed her gently on the top of her head. "Where are you going with this Gabrielle? I thought it was in the past." Blue eyes sought green and Gabrielle gave a sheepish smile.

"I thought it was, but…." She took a deep breath. "I'm still angry Xena. Angry about dragging me behind the horse, throwing me from the cliff. I know you were in pain and I let you take me hoping it would be over soon. I wanted the pain to end as much as you did."

"I know." Xena sighed. "I was out of mind with grief and the darkness consumed me."

"You made me a promise Xena, a long time ago. You promised me you wouldn't become a monster if something awful happened in your life."

"I broke that promise Gabrielle. I know that, but what else can I do? I don't think the darkness with take me again, not with us working through this together." She managed a wan smile as Gabrielle snuggled into her closely.

"It was an important promise Xena." Gabrielle sighed. "I know how you hurt, I loved Solon too. I murdered my child for him. For you. I tried to end my pain rather than face you." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Illusia stopped that pain Xena. It helped us heal through that."

"I know Gabrielle. I was there." Xena's voice trembled. "We talked about this. We spent days discussing this, why are you bringing it up again?"

"Your promise."

Xena spoke quietly. "What bothers you more, that I tried to kill you or that I broke my promise not to become a monster?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." The bard took Xena's hand into hers and brought it to her lips, gently kissing it. "I want to get past this Xena, but I'm not sure how."

"What can I do to help?" the words barely a whisper.

Gabrielle gave a sad smile. "Well, what do you think should happen to someone that breaks a promise to their best friend?"

Xena shrugged. "I don't know Gabrielle. We aren't kids here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the last time I broke a promise…" she trailed off before continuing, "Before Cortese it was to mother."

"And?"

Xena grinned. "I couldn't sit comfortably for a week."

Gabrielle giggled releasing the tension in the room. "Really?"

"Yup, thirteen years old and crying like a baby over my mother's knee. I remembered that lesson for a very long time."

"What promise did you break to her?"

"Let's just say I've never buried anyone up to their neck in mud again." Xena grinned. "Though he did deserve it, Toris was being such an ass to me that day."

"You buried your own brother up to his neck in mud?" Gabrielle started to laugh fully now. "You mean you broke a promise not to stick your brother in the mud?"

Xena was now chuckling too. "No, I broke a promise not to beat up Toris for at least a week. It didn't last two candle marks."

The women leaned back against the wall as they scooted farther onto the bed. "So what you're saying is that I should punish you?" Gabrielle's green eyes held a glint of mischief as she looked at Xena. "Would you accept it?"

Xena sighed and grinned at her bard. "I don't know."

"How are you feeling about breaking your promise to me?"

"Honestly, I wish I was thirteen again."

"Why?"

"It was so easy much easier then. Disobey, get punished, then forgiven."

"Do you trust me?"

A surprised look met Gabrielle's. "You know I do."

"Good." She lightly kissed Xena. "Then I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"Well, your mother gave me a gift." Gabrielle grinned remembering Cyrene's words.

"Gabrielle, this is for you, to use in your travels with my daughter. I know you'll find a proper use for it. The gods know I did."

"What type of gift?"

"I'll show you." Gabrielle got off the bed and reached for her travel bag. As she rummaged through it she began to take items and place them on the empty chair next to her. She finally stopped and smiled. "This."

Xena's eyebrow shot up. "That?" She shook her head. "You can't be serious."

"You said it yourself Xena." Gabrielle grinned as she twirled the item in her hands. "Disobey, get punish, then forgiven."

"You are evil." Xena pulled her knees under her chin and hugged them suddenly looking like a wayward child in trouble. "Just evil. You know that?"

"Yep. So what do you say?"

Keeping her legs drawn up, Xena leaned back into the wall. "I say we keep the gift and use it for fun." The sparkle in Xena's blue eyes caught the bard unaware.

"Xena! I'm talking about breaking a promise and you're thinking about foreplay?"

"Well…." A sheepish grin met her eyes. "I guess so. It's just I can think of some fun uses for that gift too."

Gabrielle grinned and nodded. "Me too." Green eyes twinkled. "After we break it in for the old-fashioned purpose first."

Xena bowed her head until her chin was touching the tops of her knees. "Do we have to?"

"No, but I think it would make both of us feel better." Gabrielle sat on the bed and stroked the warrior's hair. "Well?"

"I hate that thing." Xena stared at the gift remembering her childhood and the many times her mother had acquainted her with it.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared." Gabrielle's voice was light but serious.

"A bit maybe." The warrior admitted. "You don't know what that feels like wielded by an expert like my mother."

"Excuse me warrior, you think your mother is the only one who had something like this?" Gabrielle kissed the top of Xena's head. "I have memories too, probably very similar to yours."

"Yeah. I suppose." Xena sighed. "You're right damn it. It probably would make us both feel better." She looked at the item again. "Well, relatively speaking."

Gabrielle went to Xena's bag and pulled out her sleeping shift. "Put this on sweetheart."

Xena nodded and stood quickly changing from her leathers into the shift.

"Now what?" Xena shifted from foot to foot wondering just what she was thinking. She was a warrior for guidance sake; she had controlled half of Greece with her army. Now she was going to allow someone, no, not someone, Gabrielle to punish her?

She was brought from her thoughts by a gentle touch on her cheek. "You're sure?"

"Yes." She hesitated. "I'm not sure if I can do this. Let go of the control."

"Hmmmm." Gabrielle thought for a moment. "The right mindset." She suddenly grinned. "I have an idea."

Looking around the room she moved her bag and chair from a corner to near the window. Satisfied she turned to Xena. "Okay young lady, corner." She pointed as Xena's eyebrow rose quickly.

"What?"

"You heard me." Gabrielle's voice was commanding. "Go stand in the corner until I'm ready for you."

Taking a deep breath Xena nodded and slowly walked to the corner. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly before turning into it.

"I'm sure. Now, get your nose in that corner and think about why you're there." Gabrielle came up behind Xena and laid her hand gently on her back. "Let go sweetheart. Let me take care of us for a change." She gently kissed the woman's shoulder before moving away.

Xena heard Gabrielle going through her bag and wondered what she was doing. She leaned her forehead against the wall and tried to relax. Thinking back to the last time she was in a corner. A small grin came to her then, Lyceus. She and Lyceus had stolen one of Cyrene's mulberry pies. They'd eaten the whole pie while seated in hayloft giggling as Toris looked and couldn't find them. Unfortunately, they returned to the inn for dinner still wearing the evidence of the pie. Purple hands and faces and acting as if nothing had happened. Xena's lip twitched upwards again well, being five and seven who thought of washing off the evidence.

She remembered being placed in one corner of her mother's room while Lyceus was in another. Cyrene kept them there for less than a quarter candle mark, but to Xena it had seemed forever. She sighed remembering the half dozen swats her mother had given them with her hand before giving them a bath and putting them to bed. Her memories softened as she started to remember that she felt protected and loved. That no matter what, her mother would love her even if she was naughty. Maybe, just maybe Gabrielle had the right idea. Though being a naughty seven year old and turning into a monster were so far from one another, perhaps it was all about perspective.

Gabrielle sat on the bed watching her lover shift from foot to foot unconsciously as she leaned against the wall. She had changed into her Amazon leathers and had allowed herself to become the Queen she was. She and Xena would get through this and would be stronger for it. She stood and allowed her voice to become stern.

"Come here Xena."

The warrior slowly turned from her quarter candle mark in the corner and started. Gabrielle was wearing her Amazon leathers looking at her as one would a small child caught, well, stealing a pie. Xena slowly walked toward her wondering why her eyes could no longer meet the Amazon's.

Gabrielle sat back on the bed and motioned Xena to lie across her lap allowing the bed to support her. The bard knew it would be easier to have the warrior lean over the chair, but she wanted this to be intimate and personal. She knew she had to make Xena feel that she was in control and this was the best way to do it.

Feeling a bit silly, Xena laid her chin on her fists and looked toward the door. She felt like a child again and knew that's exactly what Gabrielle wanted. Sighing she waited for her lover to start using her mother's gift.

Feeling Xena relax Gabrielle spoke quietly while lifting the woman's shift to expose her knickers. "Xena why are you here? Why are you over my lap like a little girl waiting to be spanked?"

"I broke my promise to you." The warrior's voice was a little higher and she was surprised at how naturally it changed. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Gabrielle placed her hand on Xena's upturned bottom. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you did break your promise to me. We're going to take care of that now Xena." She sighed. "After this, everything will be in the past, we'll move on and rebuild."

The warrior nodded and gasped as Gabrielle's hand made contact with its target. Working with the staff, living as they did had made the bard stronger than she looked and Xena's backside was already stinging from the bard's hand meeting it over and over. Xena actually lost count as she allowed herself to let go and let Gabrielle take over completely in this matter.

Feeling the swats stop, Xena sniffed just a bit. "Are you done?" again a higher pitched voice.

Smiling a bit Gabrielle answered. "No Xena. We're not done. I'm just going to get these out of the way." As she spoke she lowered Xena's undergarment to her knees.

Xena squirmed as Gabrielle lowered the knickers. "No, Gabrielle please, not on the bare." The warrior found herself pleading.

"Yes Xena. A good paddling on the bare backside is just what a naughty girl deserves for breaking an important promise." The bard's hand found Xena's now rosy backside a dozen more times before stopping and picking up the gift from Cyrene.

She ran her hand over the leather of the round paddle and smiled gently. Yes, this was the perfect gift, more wallop for her dinar so to speak.

Grasping the paddle firmly Gabrielle began a slow and steady rhythm on her lover's backside. Xena didn't react much at first but Gabrielle knew she would eventually.

Xena winced slightly at the first swat to her now bare bottom. She tried to steel herself but found the steady swats building from barely noticed to a strong sting. She began to squirm and felt Gabrielle hold her waist tighter. Two stinging swats to her sit spot with the command of "hold still." Was enough to encourage her to try. As the paddle continued to fall Xena's façade began to fade as she gave in to the bard, to the feelings of her broken promise.

Gabrielle wondered how long it would take before her warrior would let go completely. Xena's bottom was almost scarlet and she was afraid of heavy bruising if the paddling went on much longer. A few harder swats and she noticed all of Xena's façade come down. A last dozen to her lover's backside and she laid the paddle down before starting to rub the now hot surface below her. She whispered words of comfort as Xena calmed down.

Finally a sniff, "Are you done?" so childlike in its timber.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm done." Gabrielle held her arms wide and Xena moved into the embrace. Gabrielle kissed the top of her head. "It's all over now. It's in the past."

Xena nodded and relaxed into Gabrielle while one had reached back to rub her now very tender posterior. "I don't think I'll be riding Argo for a while." She grinned, "Maybe you'd like to ride her instead?"

"No thanks Xena." Gabrielle's lips brushed gently against Xena's. "We'll both walk for a while. "How about a nap?" she asked while brushing tears from Xena's face with her thumb.

"A nap? I don't need a nap." Xena answered trying to stifle a yawn.

"Sure you don't." Gabrielle giggled. "Here, lay your head in my lap." Moving down a bit, she managed so Xena could lay her head in her lap and still have room to lie down on the bed.

"Okay." Xena put her head in Gabrielle's lap and enjoyed the quiet and peace that came over her. She yawned as Gabrielle played with her hair and felt her eyelids closing against her will. "Guess you were right about this too." She mumbled before falling asleep.

"I guess I was." Gabrielle sat playing with Xena's hair lost in thought until a light knock at the door was heard.

"Yes?"

"Gabrielle, it's me." Cyrene's voice was quiet.

"Come in."

Entering, Cyrene smiled at her daughters. Her daughter by blood sleeping like a child in her heart daughter's lap. She had a small jar and put it on the table next to Gabrielle before gently sitting on the open chair. "I brought some salve for Xena, I thought it might be needed." She shook her head noticing the now fading red color of Xena's bottom. "I see I was right. Always was a stubborn thing." She smiled at Gabrielle.

"Thanks mom." Gabrielle answered. "I think she might appreciate it."

Nodding Cyrene rose and leaned over to kiss Gabrielle on the top of the head. "I'm proud of you daughter."

"Thanks." Gabrielle smiled as Cyrene reached the door.

"Thanks for the gift mom." A sleepy voice mumbled from the bard's lap.

Cyrene turned and gave Xena a kiss on the forehead. "You're welcome little one." She answered before leaving the room as quietly as she had entered.

The End


End file.
